The present invention relates to a powered surgical cutter and more particularly to a sterile disposable powered surgical cutter particularly adapted to perform eye surgery by cutting and removing vitreous from inside the anterior aqueous chamber of the eye.
The role of vitreous in retinal detachment has been recognized for many years, but the vitreous remained more or less untouched until Shafter (1958) replaced it with human vitreous implant. (D. M. Shafer, The Treatment of Retinal Detachment by Vitreous Implant Transactions American Academy Ophthalmology and Otolarying. 61:194-200, 1958). Later, Michaelson described in 1960 an instrument capable of cutting the vitreous bands. (Michaelson, Transcleral Division of Mid-Vitreous Membrane Under Visual Control, British Journal of Ophthalmology, 44:634-635, 1960). Cibis in 1964 replaced the vitreous with silicon and devised instruments for cutting the vitreous bands. (P. A. Cibis, Vitreous Transfer and Silicon Injection Transactions American Academy Ophthalomology and Otolarying. 68:983-997, 1964). Freeman, Schepens, and Anastopolous introduced their vitreous scissors in 1967 (Vitreous Surgery II Instrumentation and Technique Arch. Ophthal. 77:681-682, 1967). Kasner reported on Vitrectomy in 1968 (D. Kasner Vitrectomy: A New Approach to the Management of Vitreous Highlights Ophthalmology. 11:304-309, 1968 (published in July 1969)). In addition, Machamer, Buettner and Norton in 1970 developed a vitreous cutter-sucker infusion instrument (Vitrectomy--American Academy Ophthalmology and Otolarying. Las Vegas, 1970).
A history of the development of such cutting devices is described in the AORN Journal, November 1973, Vol 18, No. 5 page 908 in an article entitled Pars Plana Vitrectomy, a New Treatment for Vitreous Disease.